<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needles and drugs may not break my bones but my God they hurt me. by Yourdandere454</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139882">Needles and drugs may not break my bones but my God they hurt me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454'>Yourdandere454</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Basically just Techno and Wilbur being insane and wanting to protect Tommy, Dark Technoblade, Dark Wilbur Soot, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit, Insane Technoblade, Kidnapping, Manipulation, No Romance, No Slash, No romantic relationships you sick fucks, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Overprotective, Overprotective Wilbur Soot, Panic, Poor Tommyinnit, Protective Siblings, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Technoblade, Villain Wilbur Soot, all of this is platonic, just insane big brothers wanting to protect their little brother, mentions of tubbo only :(, no romantic relationships, sleepybois, who just wants to keep his friends and family safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur and Techno only want what's best for their little brother and all in all, just want to protect him. Even if it meant having to kidnap him and make sure he won't go anywhere.<br/>Tommy is not happy with this but his older brother's arent giving him so much of a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts">Gay_Gay_Gay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt I wanted to write from a great friend named Gay_Gay_Gay talked about!! They have the greatest ideas and are literally one of the best persons I have met. Please check them out!! This idea is all her and this is just me writing it. Also please read the tags and comment if this is offensive or i should add more tags please! and thank you &lt;3333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ‘Run!’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy thought, that was practically the only thing that was yelling in his mind.<br/><br/><em> ‘Run run run run RUN RUN RUN RUN FUCKING RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIFE YOU IDIOT JUST RUN!’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks as small whimpers escaped his lips, barely being able to breathe from all the running, but god he couldn't stop. He cant stop. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘ “Let’s be villains tommy! Let's be the bad guys!” ‘ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy choked on a sob as he remembered his brother's words. His vision was blurry and his lips wobbled, the sob that had escaped his throat made it even more harder to breathe. His legs were starting to get tired but he didn't allow himself to stop, not even for a millisecond. How could he?<br/><br/>Wilbur was chasing him, planning to stop him with that fucking needle with a drug, a drug he knew that will stop him from warning everyone what will happen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----------</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em> ‘Tommy had outright refused to help Will with this plan, trying to stop the older man from bombing up the entire place they used to call home. He had tried everything, even pleaded for him to think about his actions and just take a damn second, to think about what he was doing. But all Wilbur had done was give him a crazy smile, eyes wide with a glint of red into those brown eyes whilst he gripped his younger brother’s shoulders.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘ “Tommy , you can’t stop me. No one can and no one will. Everyone will turn their backs on us, even tubbo! Tubbo will turn his back on us, on you!” Wilbur whispered, yet it was the clearest thing the blonde has ever heard. It rang so loudly inside his head, he didn’t even notice the way his eyes started to sting until he felt the wetness of his tears running down his freckled cheeks. Wilbur starred with those insane eyes and gave a soft smile to him, even though his pupils were small and shaky as he cupped Tommy's cheeks. His thumbs gently wiped away the tears that ran down his younger brother’s face, giving him such a kind and caring look. Tommy would’ve leaned into the touch, he would’ve smiled at this sweet and comforting gesture.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘But now? The blonde stared with fear in his eyes, his body shivering in fear while small shaky breaths left his lips. Wilbur looked at him with a fake smile, one that would scare anyone.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘ “Don't you see Tommy? I'm doing this for us, for you. I will blow that place up to smithereens for what they did to us, for hurting you. You’re my right hand man, my little brother, im doing everything i can to torture those bastards. But I can’t have you standing in my way, I need to keep you safe, at any means necessary ” ‘ Wilbur smiled softly yet his words sent a shiver down the younger’s spine. He knew at that very moment, that his brother wasn't thinking straight. He wanted to say something, anything but he was frozen in his spot, eyes wide while his hands shook with fear. This wasn't Wilbur, no no this couldn't be him, this couldn't be the man he had looked up too. This wasn't the man he admired.’ </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Wilbur saw the way he shook and he gave a small sigh, his right hand slowly moving away from the others cheek. “I can tell you won't comply with my decision Tommy…” He said, “but this is…” Tommys blue fear-filled eyes look everywhere, trying to find a place to escape until his eyes see it. His eyes saw the syringe that was slowly coming into view, just as Wilbur slowly pulled it out. At this moment, he didn't know why but he looked up to meet his eyes. Wilbur’s eyes were dark but held a loving yet insane look in his eyes, a look that tells the blonde brit that he was being serious.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...for your own good” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘That was enough for Tommy to push Wilbur away and book it outta there.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----------<br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> ‘How could he? Why why why?! What was happening to Wilbur?! Did - did he fucking snap?! W-what the hell was fucking happening to the man he used to see as his caring older brother, the strong older man who used to spread hope and determination to everyone?!’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy thought, his breathing starting to become worse but he didn't allow himself to stop once again.</p><p> </p><p>Not until he knew that the running footsteps behind him would finally stop.<br/><br/>“Tommy!! Tommyinnit get back here!!” The blonde whimpered upon hearing the brunette yell for him, yelling at him to come back, that it would be safer to be with him. How could he?! Tommy wasnt a fucking idiot, he knew as soon as he stops the older would tackle him and make sure he wasnt going anywhere. He needed a way out, he needed to just keep running for a bit and maybe, maybe he could hide away and warn Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Please, please oh god please let me fucking get to them, please’ </em> Tommy sobbed, his thoughts spiraling while whippng his head right and left, trying to find a way to get Wilbur off his trail just for a second. His ears didn't hear his running footsteps anymore, he didn't hear his yells, his voice that called him out and told him to come back. He stayed still behind a tree for 5 seconds, breathing in and out and in and out, waiting for any more noises, but there was only silence that filled the air.<br/><br/>This time, Tommy inhaled and let out a shaky breath, his hand over his chest as if to comfort his heart and let it finally beat, trying to help it calm it down after that run. God, it felt like hours when it was only for a few minutes. Though it was hard, everything was still processing in his brain and he couldn't help but let out a soft sob, tears once again running down his freckled face while his hands covered his mouth, so he wouldn't make any noise. Tommy knew that Wilbur wouldn’t stop searching for him until he was found, so Tommy wasn't gonna take any chances. It was so hard to breathe, it was so hard to stay calm, it was… it was too much for the blonde. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Wilbur… Wilbur has gone fucking insane, fuck fuck fuck!’ </em> Tommy thought, his heart still pounding. <em> ‘Wh.. what the hell am i gonna do?! That bastard is still gonna be finding me, probably any minute now!’ </em> that thought sent a shiver down the blonde’s spine, the thought of having the man he looked up to, to having his older brother use that drug on him made his heart drop to his stomach. Tommy blinks his irritated blurry eyes and mentally punches himself in the face. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘You aren't some little bitch boy! You're Tommy Innit! The big man! You can handle him!’ </em> His mind tried to reassure him, but he didnt feel confident. It all felt like.. Like false hope he was clinging onto. The blonde gave himself a few moments to just relax, at least gain back his energy and his breath while he thought of a plan. <em> ‘Just-- Just try and make it out of the woods, and find anyone, anyone who was willing to listen to him… </em> ’ Tommy thought to himself, rubbing his eyes while he mentally got ready to run once again, hoping and praying that Wilbur wouldn’t find him. <em> ‘He could meet eret, o-or tubbo!’ </em> He thought, trying to give himself confidence but the horrible ache in his stomach didn't grow smaller, it just grew worse. He prayed and hoped that he meets someone, just anyone he can tell. Taking a deep breath, he inhales quietly and exhales before starting to run, run away again and make sure he would find someone. </p><p> </p><p>… little did he know, that wish was gonna happen right now. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his nose hit against something, not hard but something that was warm, that was living. He froze for a minute. <em> ‘oh god oh god please please don't let it be Wilbur anything, anyone then Wilbur please-’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“..Tommy?”<br/><br/>The blonde’s heart stopped at the familiar voice, his eyes darting up to meet dark yet bright red eyes that stared at him with its usual blank look, but there was a mix of something in there, something that looked like concern. The younger starred for what felt like hours, when only it was a few moments before he let out a sob of relief. One, because it wasn't Wilbur, and two…</p><p> </p><p>It was Technoblade. He had a small splash of blood against his cheek, his long hair in its usual low ponytail as he held his diamond axe by his side. He was looking down at Tommy, his head a bit tilted as he wondered why the younger looked so panicked, so scared for his life. Tommy didn't care, all he did was let out a sob of relief and his hands found over to his older brother’s shoulders, gripping the shirt while tears started to run down his face, gasping while trying to figure out his words. <em> ‘Techno-- Techno can help him! He-he can help him convince Wilbur to stop him bombing the entire place! T-They could stop him!!’  </em></p><p><br/>“Te-Techno!!” Tommy whispered, clinging onto his shoulders while more tears started to run down his face, all the way down to his chin and dropped onto the ground as the teen tried his very best. “Techno- Wi-Will--” Tommy gasped and lets out another sob once more. “Wilbur has gone insane! H-He--he’s gone mad!” The blonde finally sobs out, it felt like a weight was finally being lifted off his shoulders. It felt so relieving to finally let this out his chest. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Technoblade’s eyes slightly widen, staring down at his sobbing brother. He stayed quiet, probably trying to process what he just said. Tommy didn't blame him, he would’ve thought he was playing a prank on him if someone had run up to him and told him Wilbur had gone insane. But Tommy wasn't joking, and he was praying so much that Techno didn’t think he was playing a joke on him.<br/><br/>The pink haired taller man stayed a little more quiet before he brushed his hand over Tommy’s shoulder, inhaling before he said in his usual monotone voice (though, it held just a little bit more emotions than usual) “Insane… how?” He asked, looking down at the crying boy whilst just gently rubbing his shoulders. Tommy greatly appreciated it, he would usually tease him for showing such affection but right now, he needed it so badly. The blonde whimpered and swallowed his cries, looking up at his brother. “H-He wants-- He wants to bomb L’,manburg! He-he asked Dream for tnts and he’s planning on destroying the whole place!” Tommy explained fastly, his teary baby blue eyes staring at his brother pleading eyes. “W-We need to stop him-- w-we need to change his mind! He-he’s just con-confused-- t-this whole thing-- it-it must’ve messed up with his he-head-- We need to stop him, please help me!” The teen begged, hand shaking as he gripped his brother's shirt.<br/><br/><em> ‘Please, please we need him back. I don’t want to fight him, I don't want to hurt him, please we need to convince him back, we need Wilbur back.’ </em>His mind raced with these thoughts. Wilbur wasn't thinking straight, all this stuff must've messed up with his head. All these stress and pressure to get L’manburg as soon as possible was starting to get to him. With Techno’s help, they can bring their brother back! They could stop him and bring him back!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>More words start to flow down his mouth, his hands shaking as they loosened around his brother's shoulders and just lay there shaking while he sobbed. “H-he’s chasing me, he-he h-has a needle and i-i dont know whats inside b-but he-he’s chasing me technoblade-- He-he said he wanted to keep me safe- said th-that i needed to stay there whw-here i’ll be safe and s-said he needed to protect me” His lips wobble and he leans his head against his brother's chest. Tommy wasn't one to show to show his vulnerable side but this was too much, too much for the teen to take. The blonde sniffed and whimpered, letting out small shaky breathes. “I-Im scared Te-Techno-- i want Wilbur back, we need him back…” he whispered, shaking like a leaf.<br/><br/>As the teen started to talk more and more, Techno was quiet at first but had taken it upon himself to wrap his arms around the younger, his hand now petting his head comfortingly before just running his fingers through his blonde hair. It was comforting, comforting enough to let Tommy lean against him, his eyes irritated from crying too much before closing them to rest up a bit. His warm fingers combing his hair, his other hand rubbing his back while he swore he heard his brother whisper soft words, it was all so comforting and relaxing that the blonde just had to let himself go, let himself be cared for at this moment.<br/><br/>“TOMMY!!!”<br/><br/>The blonde froze. Oh shit.<br/><br/>Wilbur was close.<br/><br/>Really close. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s heart raced immediately and his head shot up, looking back at the forest woods, checking to see if Wilbur was close before turning to Techno with wide eyes, grabbing his shoulders. “We need to go! We-we need to tell everyone now!” Tommy said, now moving away a bit before-<br/><br/>Before he realizes he couldn't move.<br/><br/>Tommy’s heart stops, Techno’s hands gripped him closely, no longer having his comforting hands over his head petting his hair but now holding his back, preventing him from moving any further. “Te-Techno?” Tommy whispered, the blonde couldn’t believe it, his eyes slowly looking up to meet his older brother’s red ones, only to see him already looking down at him. The teen lets out a small breath at what he sees. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were just the same as Wilbur’s, an intense caring emotion in his eyes yet they had the same insane look in them, the need to protect their little brother. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘No..’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Please god no no NO!’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was already shaking his head, small soft pleas begging for Techno not to give away their position. <em> ‘No, no please don’t tell him, don't take him to him. Please techno PLEASE!’ </em> The blonde begged in his mind, tears running down his face as he tried to back away, trying his best to move away but yet the grip around his back only tightened. Tommy looked up at his brothers with begging eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. “Te-Techno-- techno we gotta go, please we need to go before he finds us!” The blonde begged. He begged that his brother was just pulling a prank on him, he prayed that he would give his usual smug like smile and they would run, run to L’manburg.<br/><br/>Techno stares at his younger brother, as if he was contemplating but only pulled him closer, making sure that the blonde was close to his chest and held him there. His right hand holds the back of his head in a caring hold but yet he made sure that Tommy wouldn't be able to move away from him.His other han gripped the back of his back, holding his t-shirt in a tight hold. He inhales in a large breathe before he moves his head and shouted, </p><p> </p><p>“WE’RE OVER HERE!!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Wilbur yelling out cheering set out an alarm off Tommy. He let out a scream and started to struggle against the taller male, thrashing around so violently as if to try and catch Techcno off guard yet the older held him, so close and lovingly but Tommy wanted nothing more than to leave his hold, crying as he begged to be released.<br/><br/>“YOU <em> ASSHOLE!! </em> ” Tommy yells, his hands pushing the taller male’s chest, trying to escape his tight hold. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! I <em> TRUSTED </em> YOU! HE’S GONNA HURT US!! HE’S GONNA HURT ME” As much as Tommy didn’t want to admit it, he was outright sobbing. The blonde was scared shitless and you couldn't blame him. Here he was, begging to be released from his older brother who was holding him hostage, waiting for their other brother, the reason why Tommy was running away in the first place. </p><p><br/>The pink haired man only looked down at his younger brother with soft eyes, the poor kid was scared, practically shaking to his core as he tried to push him away but Techno was taller, stronger and a lot more sturdier than Tommy. Techno could easily just put him over his shoulder and bring him back to Wilbur but he wanted to be able to calm him down. “Shhh…” He whispered, voice so low and comforting. Techno leaned in and pressed a soft kiss over the blonde’s hair, something he used to do when Tommy was younger, whenever he got hurt or needed comfort. Techno was so sure that Tommy needed this comfort even more now. “Don’t worry… we are only doing this for your own good…” Techno whispered, rubbing his back lightly as if to calm down his sobs and shaking.<br/><br/>Tommy didn't care for the comforting head kisses and whispers. He wanted out, he wanted to run.<br/><br/>Wilbur couldn't help but let his already insane grin grow wider as he approached the two, his eyes showing how excited and happy he was to see that Techno was not only along with the plan but was also helping him! The brunette was oh so glad, sure he was stronger and taller than Tommy but the kid sure knew how to run and hide. But Wilbur was so thankful that their older brother restrained him from running away. “Technooo!~” The brunette greeted the older, his insane chocolate brown eyes meeting the taller’s dark red ones. “Thank you so <em> so </em> much, this makes the job waaay easier” Wilbur chuckled as he got closer, ignoring the sounds of Tommy’s muffled sobs and yells as he approached nearer.<br/><br/>Techno just nodded, his hands still lightly petting the sobbing blonde’s head. “Yeah… cant have him running away and getting hurt” Techno mumbled, ignoring the way Tommy screamed into his shoulders, practically thrashing around like a fish out of water.  Wilbur smiled even more, his brother had the same mindset as him. They just wanted to keep their little brother safe, even if they have to restrain him.<br/><br/>They had been so stupid to let Tommy in the war, to let their own little brother have to deal with such horrific and hard task that no kid should ever even think about doing. It pained both of them to see their little brother slowly breaking his usual loud string attitude, to see him be so serious and quiet when he was usually loud and so happy. But Wilbur was gonna make it all up to him, he was gonna make sure that his little brother wouldn't have to ever get hurt by those traitors again. And it seems like Techno was thinking the exact same thing.<br/><br/>Wilbur gives a small chuckle at Tommy attempts to leave Techno’s hold, but fails to even manage to move away from his spot. “Now now Toms~” the older sang, ignoring the way Tommy flinched at the sound of his voice. Poor thing must be frightened to death, he shouldn't be though. “You don’t need to be scared, we’re only here to help you…” He whispered. They were doing this for his own good. This was all for him, to keep him safe.<br/><br/>Tommy could feel the way his heart was rapidly beating faster and faster when he heard his older brother’s voice so close, just right behind him. The blonde wanted to run away, to push, to do anything than just be trapped here in this tight hold. The hand petting his hair, the slow pats on his back and gentle words were not comforting at all. No, it made him feel so fucking sick. It was like they were babying him, acting like he was a baby that needed to be coddled. How dare they, how could they do this to him. Make him feel so scared, trapped and humiliated like this?<br/><br/>But all the thoughts that were running wild through his head stopped when he felt something sharp and cold over the skin of his neck. He can feel his heart stopping for just a second, it was like it was frozen with fear. He can hear Wilbur mumble something, he tries to move his head but Techno is holding him in place. “This is just gonna hurt for a split second…” Wilbur whispered, and without warning, let the needle pierce into his neck.<br/><br/>Tommy can feel the needle, can feel something flow through it and instantly screamed in fear. <br/><br/><br/></p><p><em> ‘NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!’ </em><br/><br/>With all his strength, Tommy moved his feet and stomped on Techno’s foot. He feels the older gasp in surprise and loosen his hold around him, enough to let the blonde push him away and run away towards the other direction.<br/><br/>Tommy started running fast before his eyelids started to droop, his legs shaking weakly but he couldn't stop. No, he needed to run away, get to Tubbo, get to everyone. He needed to, he needed to warn them! Tommy can feel a sob start to erupt from his throat when his legs start to wobble, he felt so weak. Whatever Will had injected inside him, it was working fast and strong. Tommy yelps when his knees suddenly buckled and then he found himself tripping. The blonde hits the ground hard, letting out a hurt cry as he hits his side, feeling a throbbing pain on his shoulder, most likely injuring it. <em> ‘Everything was so blurry, everything hurt so fucking much’ </em>Tears ran down his freckled cheeks as he tried to get up, only to fall from the pain on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘No NO! Fucking MOVE!! Move your ass and run away, don't be a pussy now!!’ </em> His mind practically screamed at him to move but all the strength he had earlier just vanished completely out of thin air. He needed to move, to crawl away just anything, anything to get away from his fucking insane brothers! But he was so hurt, he was so tired and most of all, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had laid on the grass for 3 seconds before he heard running footsteps behind him, flinching at the sound of Wilbur’s voice. “TOMMY!!” He heard him yell and before he knew it, he was picked up. Tommy whimpered when his shoulder was moved, yelling out a pained yell. He heard Wilbur gasp and felt a careful hand over his hurt shoulder before he whimpered and flinched away in pain. It hurt so much, even the gentle touchest made him flinch and cry even more.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing was worse the humiliation Tommy was feeling. He couldn't run away, he couldn't move or even let out anything else other than whimpers and sobs from his mouth, crying onto his brother’s shoulder in both pain and misery. Tommy couldnt warn his friends, he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't move, or even talk properly. He was useless. All he could do was cry.<br/><br/>Wilbur only hummed and gently picked up his brothers into his arms, making sure he wouldn't touch his hurt shoulder so he wouldn't hurt him even further. “Oh tommy, you’ve gone and hurt yourself..” He sighed, looking at his brother's shaking form before a soft smile came onto his face. Though it hurt to see him cry in pain, it was better this way. “Don't worry, i'm here now… Wilbs and Techie are gonna take care of you now…” He smiled as he used the old nicknames Tommy used to call them as a kid. He had missed the way he depended on them. Now he would be stubborn and try to do things all by himself and while Wilbur was proud, he missed having to take care of his brother. But now he had that chance again, he had the chance to baby him just like he used to. “Shhh… Shhh…” He hushed him gently, rubbing his back like a child. The poor boy was hurt, tired and he could barely move.<br/><br/>Techno was by his side now, his red intense protective eyes staring at his younger brother’s hurt shoulder before they softened when he saw Tommy’s sobbing red face, his freckled cheeks were dirty and had streaks of his tears. The older took it upon himself to gently cup his younger brother’s cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the dirt from his cheeks and tried to wipe away the tear stains from his cheeks as gently as possible. Tommy at first tried to move his face away from his brother's hands but Techno wasn't having it and gently cupped his face again, shooting him a stern but soft look before going back to wiping away his tear stains.<br/><br/>This time, the blonde just compiled and let himself be babied, his eyes weren't the bright and shimmering color they were but they were dark and sorrowful, like a sad empty rainy day. Tommy whimpered and closed his eyes, completely giving up. He lets Techno wipe away the tears from his cheeks, he lets Wilbur rub his back, he lets the two coddle him.<br/><br/>“We should get going, hmmm?” Techno mumbled, pressing a quick kiss over Tommy’s forehead. Wilbur gave a hum and nodded, moving Tommy a bit so he could stay in his arms comfortably. “Yeah, lets go…” The brunette said, rubbing his brother’s back once more before he started to walk back towards pogtopia, Techno right behind him. Tommy just sniffled and let his head rest against Wilbur’s shoulder, his mind slowly drifting in and out of sleep. His eyelids grew heavier by the seconds, he felt like he was gonna mass out any minute. Techno sees this and gives a low chuckle, humming with content as he watched Tommy struggle to stay awake. “Come one Bubba, i think it's nap time now…” He gives a hum, his hand rubbing his little brother’s blonde soft messy hair.<br/><br/>Tommy didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to close his eyes and have to wake up. He was scared, what would happen if he had fallen asleep? He didn't wanna wake up scared shitless, not knowing. But every cell in his body was practically screaming for him to take a rest, and the comforting hand rubbing his back with Techno’s soft deep voice telling him to go to sleep was making it worse.<br/><br/>Before he knew it, he was out like a light.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYEEE guys im back :DDD!! with another chapter &gt;:3c !!!<br/>sorry i havent updated this in a little bit!! i usually am busy with commissions and online school! though I always want to make sure you guys get a motivated and well-written chapter! i dont wanna just throw yalls a chapter that doesnt have hard work on it &gt;:T anyways!! i hope you guys enjoy it!! &lt;33333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everything was going according to plan’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes were staring straight ahead, though his hands rubbed the sleeping boy’s back, letting out small deep melodic hums to him. This brought back nostalgic memories of when Tommy was just a little kid and how he used to carry him after a fun day of playing around. He remembered the sparkling bright blue eyes that were the color of the bright blue sky, he remembered the high boyish adorable laughter, his messy blonde hair after they had played. For a moment, it felt like he was back home, where nothing had ever happened and Tommy was happy, with no worries. His head laid over his shoulders, feeling his head bounce from time to time as he carried the boy in a tight but also careful hold. It was relieving to hear his brother breathing, the way he snuggled into his neck a bit more as he lightly snored away in his dreams, it made him chuckle a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tommy was always such a snuggly kid, even if he would never admit it’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur thought as a soft smile came over his face, humming lightly so he wouldn't wake him up but also in a way, comfort him in his sleep. Poor kid must be so exhausted with everything that has happened today, Wilbur couldn't blame him for sleeping instantly after a long day. </span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It felt nice to have Tommy close, to hold him close like when the younger was a kid. It gave him some sort of comfort knowing that he was near and safe in his arms. Though it pained his heart to force him to stay close, it had to be done. It needed to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shouldn't have let Tommy join in the war. He shouldn't even let him stay with him but yet the blonde always somehow found a way to convince him that he was strong enough to stay by his side, be his right-hand man. He was proud of him, at least at first until it all came down to the duel between Dream and him. God, he was hurt so badly but yet the younger stood tall and even gave his discs to dream, his most prized possession just for the sake of L’manburg. Wilbur had been so proud of him, seeing his little brother stood tall and confident in front of everyone as they had reclaimed their independence back. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But that had come with a price, the price of his brother’s well being. Tommy was still himself but the war had clearly messed with his brain. It was predictable, he was a teen. He should've never had to experience such things before. Tommy was a young kid, he was supposed to be loud and cause trouble, create chaos at a young age, and learn from his mistakes all the while having fun. But the whole war forced him to think quickly, to make perfect plans that had no mistakes on the spot. It forced Tommy to grow up too soon, forced him to mature and show no signs of weakness. He was just a kid, and he was forced to grow up when he should’ve been running around and having fun like the teen he was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It truly broke Wilbur’s heart. Sometimes he catches Tommy flinching at loud noises, freezing up when someone unexpectedly touches him. Tommy acts like nothing has affected him and tried to keep up his strong facade but it was so obvious in his eyes that he was scared, scared there might be another war. Ever since the duel, Wilbur took it upon himself to be more protective over him. He kept close to his little brother, keeping an eye on his movements and actions and scold him in case he did something stupid that might cause another damn war. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>How ironic. It was all going so well until Wilbur just had to bring up that fucking election idea. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Now they were exiled from their own land and most of all, Tommy was hurt. Wilbur can see that Tommy was trying so hard to be strong once more but this was getting to him. He can see the way Tommy’s eyes watered at the name of his best friend, how he looked off distantly with so much sadness in his eyes. How he started to be a little quieter and force out jokes to try and get the mood light, which Willbur was grateful for but god, he missed his little brother's genuine laughter. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur could tell that the blonde was so tired of this, he remembered Tommy always saying that he was fine, that he wasn't a pussy, and that they got this in the bag. But he also remembered the countless nights where he heard his brother sob in his sleep, hurt by the betrayal of the man he once idolized, the man he thought he could trust. Wilbur spent those nights comforting the younger in his sleep, hands rubbing his little brother’s back but his eyes glowing angrier and angrier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘His brother was upset, his brother was hurt because of that bastard. Tommy was sad and hurt-- he was sad and hurt and for the first time he didn't know what to do’</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything got worse and worse every time the light in his brother’s eyes turned duller and duller each day. The more Tommy was getting hurt, the more Wilbur started to spiral into insanity. He couldn't trust anyone, he couldn't trust tubbo or nikki. He was so sure that Tubbo would backstab him. He saw him smiling and laughing when he would sneak in L’manburg, saw him getting buddy buddy with Jschlatt and the rest of the people at L'manburg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tubbo can't be trusted, tubbo could be a double agent to them. He could've been just lying to them and tell their whereabouts to them already, perhaps acting as Tommy’s friend to gain their trust before backstabbing him’ </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tommy shouldn't be hurt again, Tommy shouldn't be backstabbed. Tubbo was a traitor, Tubbo was gonna hurt his brother and Tommy wouldn't even know. His little brother can't be hurt again, not again. He had to protect him, he needed to protect him, he needed to keep him safe’</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every day it was like the idea that everyone was a traitor and was out to get him and Tommy was starting to get more and more clearer, and started to make more sense. Everyone acted like they were on their side, ready to get L’manburg but Wilbur was starting to think that it wasn't true, that they were just actually lying to them, It got even worse when he heard that Schlatt was announcing about a festival taking place and everyone seemed so happy and excited. And worse of all, it seemed like a genuine festival, an event where there would be no chaos. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>How could they? How could they act so happy while they were here, still hurt by the betrayal. It was like they didn't even think about them, they all looked so... So happy. And worse of all, Tommy seemed so hurt to see Tubbo, his best friend being all chummy chummy and best friends with the man who literally betrayed them. It was a traitor move. Tubbo couldn't be trusted in Wilbur’s eyes, no one was trusted in Wilbur’s eyes. No one actually cared for them, all their promises and words, claiming that they were on their side now sounded like devious lies to the brunette, But he won't fall for them again, no. He was smarter now, stronger and better. He wasn't naive to fall for their sweet words and tricks again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And he won't let Tommy fall for their lies as well. He had been hurt too much already, Wilbur wasn't gonna let him get hurt again, he wasn't gonna let his little brother be betrayed, no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur blamed himself at first, for letting his little brother be so affected by all of this but slowly he started to blame everyone else around them. It couldn't be Wilbur’s fault, how could it be? Everything he had done was all for Tommy, all for his family. There was no way it could’ve been him, he was just protecting his little brother from harm and all of the toxic people around him that would hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was everyone else. They had taken away their happy Tommy, the Tommy that should've been smiling and laughing, the Tommy that should've been safe inside L’manburg’s walls where he was safe and sound, causing trouble without a care in the world. They took that away from them. It was their fault for hurting his little brother, for making him cry, for hurting him like this. They had to pay, and Wilbur had the best plan in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He was gonna burn the whole place to the fucking ground. They will for what they had done to his little brother.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that thought in his mind, his smile turns into a grin. But it was deranged and too dark to be a real happy smile. Wilbur turns his head so he can lightly press a kiss over his little brother’s forehead, rubbing his back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tommy will understand in due time, he has to…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur though, lightly squeezing him. “You’ll understand soon enough…” Wilbur whispered, he didn't get a response but he didn't mind it, Tommy needed his rest after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just a few more minutes Tommy, we’ll be home soon, safe and sound… no one can hurt you any longer’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno holds the diamond sword close to his side, hand ready to bring it out in an instant as soon as he senses any danger that could be lurking in the woods. Even though he was one of the best fighters out there, he was just making sure. He didn't want Tommy to get hurt again. The shoulder was already something that made him worry but he tried now to show it that much, he needed to stay blank and emotionless, show no signs of weakness. He didn't want any enemy to know that his weakness was in fact his family, his little brother who was sleeping soundly and vulnerable in Wilbur’s arms. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His red eyes went back to the sleeping blonde, his face softening when he saw how peaceful he looked. Tommy didn't look so scared anymore, his eyelashes fluttering every now and then and sometimes letting out a small sleepy grumble, a tired whine whenever he was moved too much. The sleepy irritated look on his face made his lips twitch a bit in amusement, he still looked so annoyed even in his sleep, but it was cute in a way.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Technoblade didn't expect to be dragged into a war all of a sudden. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That didn't mean he didn't like it, oh no no. He was a god at fighting, practically one of the best. He had even defeated Dream once, so you can say he was the best. He was a master with any weapon in hand, he could crush anyone with just a gaze from his red icy blank eyes that showed no mercy. Techno was someone that everyone feared, the sight of him sent shivers down everyone's spine. They knew how good he was, they all knew if they pissed him off in any way, he would bring hell around everyone with just a lift of a finger. He was that good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he wasn't one to take sides, neither good nor bad. He was into chaos, he liked seeing everyone in war. Techno was a man who took no sides, he was only there to see the fear and destruction as everything goes down in shambles. He lived for destruction, he lived to see everyone at war with each other. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wasn't supposed to take sides in this war. Techno was only supposed to be there to watch everything burn down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then that call with Tommy happened and everything had changed since.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno was training hard, killing mobs left and right without even breaking a sweat. His usual blank face was on but he had a sinister grin as he slashed the skeleton behind him, knocking them down and watching as their remains turned to dust. It satisfied him, though it wasn't a real person this would have to do for now. The feeling of winning was always so satisfying, raising his sword with barely any effort as he swung it towards the three zombies before they too vanished in front of him. ‘Too easy’ Techno smirked, a bit bored that it was too easy. He wanted a hard challenge, something more fun and cooler than just killing some meaningless mobs. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Just as he was about to go back to his base, he felt his communicator go off and he raised a brow. No one really contacts him a lot except for his family. His curiosity got the best of him and he checked who was trying to call him. His eyes widen when he sees Tommy’s name pop up and instantly, a fond soft smile appears over his face. It was Tommy, the little gremlin. It had been a while since they had talked, though Techno understood he was probably busy with helping Wilbur with their whole L’manburg nation thing. Though he will admit, he missed having his talks with Tommy. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was obvious that their family had a huge protective soft spot for the boy. Tommy was loud, energetic, and ((not that techno will ever admit to him in his face)) hilariously funny. The boy was annoying but in the best way possible, plus it was always fun around him. He was kind of the favorite in the family, seeing as he was way younger than all of them, and he was just, Tommy. Their little brother, their little gremlin that always found a way to make them smile even in their worst moments. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He, Wilbur, and Philza had this mutual agreement that they all had a soft spot for the blonde teen, it was obvious to other people the way the hovered around him and always made sure that he was close and stays by their side, anyone can see it whenever one of the guys were with him, and they couldn't blame them either. While they loved their little gremlin, the kid always finds himself in numerous troubles, dangerous ones for a young teen to ever be in. It was crazy to say the least. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>God, he remembered when Wilbur had sent a message to them about how he had that duel with Dream. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>All Techno saw was red and it took Philza to stop him from going there and beating up the man. He was angry, furious to say the least. How dare he? Tommy wasn't supposed to be hurt, he shouldn't ever be hurt, much less get shot in the shoulder. That was their little brother, their little brother shouldn't have ever been through that kind of pain. He was furious at Philza for not letting him go there, he was furious at Tommy for challenging that man in the first place, he was furious at Wilbur for letting their little brother get hurt like that, and he was furious at Dream for daring to ever lay a hand on him. It took weeks for Philza to convince the fighter to calm down. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Techno shook his head, </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘No going back to the past now, he’s fine now…’</span>
  <em>
    <span> Techno thought. Last time they talked, Tommy whined and complained to him about that court thing with George. It was funny to hear the blonde whine and pout over something like that, he remembered chuckling and rolling his eyes fondly, it was a good day. He was feeling a bit lonely and hearing his brother’s loud voice seemed to calm him down and made him feel grounded, knowing that Tommy was always just one call away and that he can call him any time he was feeling a bit lonely without having to feel anxious about social interaction. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He holds the communicator next to his ear, smirking fondly when he hears the click. “Hey, what's up nerd?” He answers, waiting for his gasp, and whines about how he was definitely not a nerd and that Techno was the nerd. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That didn't happen though. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Techno’s eyebrows knitted in worry, that was already a big sign that something was wrong. Tommy always liked to do his loud hellos to annoy him but all he got was ragged breathing, upset ragged breathing that instantly made him stop whatever he was doing. The pink-haired man presses the communicator closer to his ears, listening even more as he opens his mouth. “Tommy?” He called out, his other hand gripping his sword a bit more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘Why wasn't he doing his annoying loud hellos that always bought a fond smile on his face? Why isn't he answering him in his excited tone like he usually does??’</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Something was wrong, terribly wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>There was a sniff and a small whimper that instantly shakes the pink-haired man’s heart and he hears his cough, his stutters. “T-Tech-- Techno” Tommy whimpered into his voice, his shaky fearful voice already has Techno grip the handle of his sword a bit more. “Tommy, what's going on, are you okay?” The older asked, a million thoughts running through his mind but the screaming voice in his head was screaming to figure out what had his younger brother so teary and fearful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘He should never sound like that, he shouldn't sound so sad. Where was Wilbur where the hell was his other brother, he’s supposed to protect him--’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His thoughts were cut off when he heard Tommy’s shaking sobs through the communicator and stayed still with a beating heart, waiting for his brother to tell him what the hell was going on. Small heartbreaking hiccups rings in his ear and he wanted nothing more than to stop them but he needed to know what was going on. “T-Tech-- we-we lost the election” Tommy sobbed into his ears. The pink-haired male couldn't help but widen his eyes. That was honestly… a surprise to be honest. He knew about Quackity but he didn't think he would actually win. Everyone seemed dead set on L’manburg. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“A-and we g-got exiled from L’-L’manburg--”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You two got </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT?!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Techno shouted, his eyes wide as he gripped the communicator tighter, his grip around the handle of his sword tightened.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘No way, they could've been. That was his brother’s nation, their home, Tommy's home. That was the place where he was supposed to be safe and sound, with Wilbur protecting him. What the fuck was happening, what the actual fuck was going on over there?!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We-We barely made it out a-and we made a small base b-but everyone's looking for us Tech--I-I don't know what to do--” Tommy hiccuped into his ear, a sound that utterly broke his heart. “Wi-Wilbur sounds like he’s giving up-- he won't let me talk to Tubbo-'' He notices the voice crack from his voice, sensing that something was going on with Tubbo. Though Techno couldn't blame Wilbur, that was a smart move. Though Tommy sounds hurt, confused, and overall upset. “I-I’m trying to be strong for Wilbur- b-but--” a small sob escaped his brother’s lips and it made Techno shake with anger. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘He was upset, he was sobbing-- Tommy was upset and crying--’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“--I'm so so scared techno, i-i don't know what else to do…” Tommy cried, wiping his eyes as he whimpered into his communicator, begging for any help or at least some advice from his older brother that could help him through this. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy was scared. Tommy was scared. Tommy needed him, he needed him to protect him. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“Tommy, tell me where you are right now. I’ll be there as soon as I can” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno remembered getting inside the forest, remembered the stomping sounds of a horse’s running hooves. He remembered feeling relief when he saw his little brother but they needed to run. Techno remembered running into someone, a brunette named Eret. He was yelling out something to Tommy about resources but he remembered hearing his brother’s voice crack with hurt, yelling at the older to fuck off. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Techno knew right then and there that he didn't like this Eret man. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He remembered running a lot, though his eyes were always back on Tommy to make sure he wasn't hurt. Kinda ironic, he was supposed to be the one protected but even with Tommy wearing armor and riding a horse, Techno was more worried about him than himself. The older couldn't stop the proud smile that appeared on his face when Tommy had defeated that Ponk guy, it made him happy that his brother had been trained well. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But then he remembered as soon as they got to their base, he remembered Tommy stumbling away from the horse, walking towards him with shaking hands. Techno remembered the scared teen burying himself into his chest and then realized how scared he must've been throughout this whole ordeal. He was the one who had to get him, even when he knew that if he were to get caught he would've been captured or even worse, dead. Wilbur allowed him to do this, all because he couldn't bear to see his nation or get caught and he let Tommy, a fucking 16 year old, out where he could've been killed and hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy had to carry that weight on his shoulders, all the while keeping his older brother safe and made sure they wouldn't find their location. He had remembered being so angry at everyone who had dared to make their little brother so upset and have to carry such weight over his shoulders, despite him being so young. He remembered holding him closer to his chest, letting the boy cry and let out all of his emotions. His sobbing, the way he clenched onto his shirt crying to him, finally letting out all the emotions he had been bottling up. Tommy had been banished, had to keep running in and out to find supplies, had to be the one to make the call for help all the while trying to keep Wilbur in check. He had to be the one to travel to get Techno before traveling back while worrying about giving away their location and trying to protect his older brother.   </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kid must've been so fucking exhausted by this point. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno remembered Wilbur coming back after listening to Jschlatt's speech, their eyes meeting each other. Though he didn't blame Wilbur, he couldn't help but be angry at the man. But seeing the anger and sorrowful look in his eyes, how he relaxed lightly when he saw Tommy was safe and sound. He lets it go for now. Techno knew that Wilbur was trying his best, he had just lost his country and was exiled with his little brother. Wilbur and Techno sat quietly, watching Tommy breath lightly as the younger slept in Techno’s arms. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He remembered Wilbur shaking in anger, eyes filled with furious fires as he took in Tommy’s injuries. Wilbur and Techno hadn't been hurt that much, but Tommy looked like a complete mess. His hair was damp and messy, eyes tired while there were small cuts all over his uniform. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“They kicked us out…” Wilbur whispered, his trembling hands gripping the blankets on the bed, his eyes directed on the floor. “T-They actually did it-- that man-”  Wilbur gritted his teeth. “That Bastard had dared try and hurt Tommy…” he whispered. Techno only held Tommy tighter against his chest, cradling the younger but his eyes shook with anger as well. They stay silent before Wilbur meets his eyes, dark chocolate brown eyes meeting icy cold blank red ones. Both brothers were angry. Very angry. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“He will pay for this” Wilbur gripped the bedsheets in anger, holding back from punching something in fear of waking up Tommy from his much-needed rest. Techno stayed quiet before he looked up again, eyes filled with fire, waiting for his brother to look into his eyes once more. Wilbur shook with anger, hands shaking before he looked up again, eyes dulled as a scowl was placed over his face. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“He will pay for hurting us, for hurting Tommy” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Techno couldn't have agreed more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em></em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  
  <em></em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*LAUGHS IN ANGST* HAHAHAHAHAHH<br/>:DDD!! hope you guys like this chapter!! i really worked hard on this HUUGUHUG<br/>sorry if they act a little occ, but anyways!!<br/>Please leave ideas if you guys want!! im always happy to see ideas for this story!<br/>if yall want oneshots, i'll happily make another story of this! just more into oneshots and such :D!!<br/>Or if you guys have ideas cool ideas for some chapters that would be really cool to see for the next upcoming chapters, please do comment! i love reading comments and they truly make me really happy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams point of view after he gets back from a mission, past comes back, Wilbur and Techno are acting a bit weird but it shouldn't be anything the man should be worried about... right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaa so sorry its been so long since i updated!! school and projects have been piling up! i really wanted to give you guys an interesting chapter! so sorry it took a bit longer than usual :,,D </p><p>Also want to remind you guys! Everything in writing in this fanfic is purely base on their personas and characters they base off their Minecraft roleplay. This is all completely platonic and please don't go shipping real-life people and sexualizing them! And of course, i will be taking this down if the content creators are uncomfortable with this kind of fanfic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream wasn't expecting to see anyone in the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man had just gotten back after adventuring elsewhere, anything to get his mind off the war that had taken place on his land. Sure, he owned this land, he was one of the best fighters ever and he could just easily take on Jschaltt and give Wilbur his land back but this was all based on the election, an election that was fair and square. He wasn't gonna break it now, he could but it felt wrong to do so. The dirty blonde haired man sighed and closed his eyes, fixing his mask properly. He couldn't change anything now, Schlatt won fair and square so it was up to Wilbur and Tommy to fix this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though that doesn't mean he couldn't help them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Though he stayed in the dark, he was willing to help the two. Sure they were loud and like to annoy him, they were not causing much harm to the land and usually kept to themselves. Schlatt was a completely different story, he wanted to expand the land, actually cause more chaos than good under all the fake goodness he liked to show in front of everyone. It was irritating Dream, he was a cocky bastard and acted all buddy buddy with him, and it made him honestly just annoyed. He refused to call it Manberg, he didn't agree with his decisions and overall, the man was a grade a dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why he was helping pogtopia, at least that's what they called themselves now. It would help benefit both of them. Wilbur can get his land back and Dream didn't have to do all the dirty work himself, it was a win win in his eyes. Plus… he wanted to make up to Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar sinking feeling had come back in his stomach, a horrible guilty feeling that always came back whenever he remembers the… the duel. Dream lets out a frustrated sigh and rubs his face underneath his mask as if he was trying to erase the memory that always seemed to come back to haunt the masked man. Though every time he tried to forget the memory, this horrible gut-wrenching feeling always found a way to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>The duel was something he didn't like to remember, something he wasn't proud of. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He was… less merciful back then, he remembered feeling victorious when he got Tommy mad and frustrated at him. He remembered seeing the angry tears in those blue eyes that used to look up at him in admiration, as if the man was his idol but now those blue eyes stared at him with anger, frustration but there was something in those eyes. It was like… sorrow?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Nah, that couldn't be in’</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dream thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He remembered Tommy declaring a duel against him, just him and Tommy once and for all to end the whole war. He remembered seeing Wilbur freeze up, his brown eyes wide and shaky before screaming no when Dream had nodded and agreed. Wilbur screamed no, yelled at Tommy to stand down, and practically begged Dream to reconsider. He only remembered laughing at the man’s face and told him that he wasn't going to stand down.  Dream didn't think much of it at the time but now, he finally understood why Wilbur had panicked at that moment, even though it should’ve been obvious in the first place. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He had forgotten that Tommy was not only Wilbur’s right-hand man but also his little brother. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He watched Wilbur grab Tommy by the shoulders, using his president's voice to try and get his brother out of this situation but his tone was wobbly and panicked as if he couldn't keep his composure. He saw the way his hands trembled with fear as he gripped Tommy closer, eyes wide and glossy as his voice shook with rage and fear, yelling at him to stand down. But seeing the determined and brave face Tommy had put out, seeing how Tommy only merely shook his head and mumbled something that Dream couldn't hear, but he knew that the teen wouldn't stand down. Despite Tommy being an idiot to duel with one of the greatest fighters of all time, he was brave and confident. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Though that didn't stop him from getting shot by Dream, and god did the man regret as soon as he shot that bow. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He remembered the fear in his eyes, the way his whole body froze for a split second. It looked like his entire life flashed before his eyes, thinking that this may be the last time he’ll ever be alive. Dream had seen a lot of people look at him in fear but seeing this fearful look on Tommy’s face, seeing it in front of someone who he saw as his little brother was… was horrifying. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>At that moment, Dream can feel instant regret fill his bones but it was too late. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The man had already taken his shot. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The pained yell was enough to shake the man out of his frozen state. The blonde had fallen into the water, seeing the water turn slightly red where he had fallen shook the man to his very core. There was screaming everywhere, but there was a loud ringing in his ears. Everything was so loud but muffled, he understood what was happening around him but he couldn't comprehend what he just did. It was like he was stuck in a horror movie, scared and confused as everything was going in fast motion. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“TOMMY!” The horrified scream from the brunette shook the dirty blonde from his trance and he felt himself move without thinking. The masked man ran towards where he had shot the teen. He can see Fundy and Tubbo struggling to pull him out with the blonde screaming in pain from his wounded shoulder, his uniform drenched with water and his own blood, coating the uniform dark. Tommy wasn't yelling anymore but broken pained sobs filled the air and it pained everyone's hearts to hear his crying. It pierced through the night, breaking everyone’s heart, including the man who had shot him. Tommy wasn't the type to cry in front of them, always insisting that crying was for pussies and he wasn't one but now, hearing his trembling voice filling the cold crisp air as he was being pulled out of the water was completely and utterly heartbreaking for everyone around. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘He was a teen, he was a fucking kid and he shot him. He shot the kid willingly, he fucking shot Tommy-- he shot Tommy--’</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur was holding Tommy close, his eyes wide and his face pale with horror as the blood began to spread across his younger brother’s uniform, keeping in cry when he hears Tommy let out another heartbreaking sob. “No nonnononono-- no please Tommy don't you fucking dare, don't you fucking dare--” Wilbur yelled, using his commander's voice but it shook in fear as Tommy only gurgled and coughed. Tears started to run down the older’s face and Dream watched as the face of the usually calm President of L’manburg started to break and saw the true horror of someone who was watching their little sibling die right in front of them. </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I ORDER YOU NOT TO DIE, DONT YOU DARE DIE RIGHT NOW TOMMYINNIT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU” Wilbur lets out a loud sob, cradling the boy closer as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding, pressing his hand over the bloody would with trembling hands, ignoring Tommy’s cried of pain. “I know-- i know it hurts--” The president whispered, biting his lips to stop the upcoming sob that threatened to escape his throat as another gurgly bloody cough escaped his little brother’s lips. Wilbur finally lets out the cry and he leans his head against Tommy’s head, whispering for him to stay alive. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay Alive just please wait a moment-- please stay alive I can't lose-- you please god please don't close your eyes bubba please don't leave-- g-god pl-please don't leave u-us-- stay alive please--”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was heartbreaking. Wilbur was someone who was calm, someone who everyone looked up to in situations like this. But seeing him breakdown like this, clutching his little brother in fear that if he even loosened his grip on the pained blonde, he would die in his arms. Tommy was barely keeping his eyes open, letting out a small whimper but he was trying so hard to stay alive, stay alive for his brother who sobbed, and begged for him to just stay alive. His face was oh so pale, eyes half-lidded with tears still running down from them. The masked man couldn't move, it was like he was there but he also wasn't, as if he was a ghost in a horror film.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dream was so focused on the two, he didn't notice the rest of the people of L’manburg leave to get anything to help the blonde. Fundy came running back to the scene, just barely tripping as he stumbled against the frozen masked man, though ignoring him and running towards the injured blonde. The fox was holding something in his hand and Dream almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw the regeneration potion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘He was gonna live, he wasn't gonna die he wasn't gonna die, he was gonna be okay-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream watched as Wilbur held the potion against the blonde's lips, cradling his head while encouraging him to drink more. Everyone was tense at that moment, no one said a word as they watched Wilbur help the blonde drink the potion, Wilbur’s eyes wide and shaky while his trembling hands held the bottle for Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't let go until Tommy drank every single drop of it, he didn't let go when the color started to come back from his little brother's face. Wilbur didn't let go as he watched the potion take effect, he didn't let his grip loose when he knew that the skin around the blonde’s wound would slowly stitch back together by itself. He didn't let go when Tommy opened his tired eyes and smiled up at him, his raspy voice asking jokingly who died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing he did was let out a sob and brought the younger close to his chest, his boy shaking as held the boy close to him, his hand cradling the back of his head while gripping him. Tommy winced but leaned into his touch, his head resting on his shoulder. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dream stood there, unsure what to do. He should apologize, but what apology can ever fix this? Tommy was still alive, but he wasn't sure if the blonde would even consider looking his way again. Dream wouldn't blame him if he didn't wanna see him anymore, he had agreed to the duel, knowing full well that he was still a teen that was stuck in this childish war. Dream should've been the bigger man, should've never agreed to something so stupid knowing that he was stronger and can easily take him down. If Dream shot him anywhere else than on the shoulder--</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He stopped himself from finishing that thought. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“T-Tommy--” Dream said, starting to move to apologize to him only to feel something behind his back, something sharp. “Don’t you dare fucking move” The masked man stilled, ‘That was Tubbo’ he thought before turning his head to see him, watching the dark-haired brown boy who held a crossbow against his back, a fierce teary face meeting his eyes with his baby blue eyes holding fire in them. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Tubbo--”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“DON’T YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS HIM OR I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL FUCKING SHOOT YOU!” Tubbo yelled, his angered expression only worsening as tears still ran down his face. He was no longer the nicer understanding boy everyone knew and loved. He was pissed, he was downright fuming to his core, pressing the crossbow close. “Take another step and I’ll shed your blood against the fucking ground in one mili second” He whispered, his voice shaky while he glared at Dream with the utmost disgust and anger anyone had ever seen Tubbo looked at. It wasn't easy to make him mad, hell it was easier to make him sad but never this pissed before.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eret and Sapnap immediately pulled out their own crossbows and pointed it at the boy, though they looked hesitant and weary. Tubbo didn't seem to notice, but if he did, he didn't seem to care, his attention all on the masked man who dared to almost kill his best friend. He didn't care if they shot him, the only thought that ran through the brunette's head was that his best friend had almost died, and the man standing in front of him was holding the crossbow that shot him. “Y-You-- you almost killed him- he almost died!” Tubbo whispered, though it was shaky and sounded heartbreaking. He just saw his best friend almost bleed to death, almost lost that spark in his eyes. “If Fundy hadn't made it- he would’ ve-- he would've--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A sob ripped from his mouth and he lets out small broken sobs, his trembling arms lowering his weapon as his body shook. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dream wanted to move, wanted to tell him he didn't think this would happen, that he didn't think that would happen. But when he opened his mouth to say something, no words came out. Only a mix of stutter came out before it died away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘What have I done? God, what have i done’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thought, his hands shaking while he watched the boy cry right in front of him. Dream moved his hand to place it over Tubbo’s shoulder but he felt one behind him, turning around to see George looking at him with a grim sad expression, shaking his head no. Dream opened his mouth to ask why but George just sighs and shakes his head once again. “Dream… I don't think it should be you comforting him right now…” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The masked man felt his heartbreak at that sentence but what was worse was that he was right, he didn't have the right to comfort him. He had almost killed Tubbo’s best friend, he had almost killed someone he thought of as a little brother, Dream could have killed the boy who filled the land with his loud joyful laughter, his hilarious comebacks and retorts, and his smile that seemed to brighten everyone’s days.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>George sighs and holds Dream shoulder, nudging him lighting as a sign that they should go. They can wait to talk out everything tomorrow, for now all of L’manburg needed time to themselves to heal the blonde teen. Dream stared at him with hesitance before he sighed and nodded, clutching the crossbow --the weapon had almost killed Tommy-- as he walked off, that horrible feeling of guilt over his shoulders as they passed by Tubbo, who was now being comforted by Fundy, who bought the sobbing boy into his arms and rubbed his back for comfort. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Dream knows he shouldn't have looked back, given the people some privacy but he needed to check, he needed to know if Tommy was still breathing and was alive, that it all wasn't his imagination. Inhaling a shaking breath, he turns his head to see if the Blonde was still alright, that he wasn't hyperventilating and letting out pained sobs anymore. His shoulder’s sag in relief when he sees the boy still being held by his president-- no, his brother and was rubbing his back, probably trying to calm the older down and tell him he was okay now. Though he knew he wasn't, sure the regeneration potion saved his life and closed up the wound but everyone knew you could still feel the pain of it all, that was one of its prices. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What caught Dream’s eyes were Wilbur’s dark brown eyes staring right into him. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>They were dark, but there was a hint of red in there. Those eyes had more protectiveness than usual. He sees how they narrowed at him sharply. If looks could kill, Dream would've been dead where he was standing. It was honestly terrifying to see such a look in his eyes. They looked more than angry.they were downright fucking pissed off with a mix of protectiveness and fear that if he even so much as lets go of Tommy, he would be gone forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt a shiver run down his spine and he forced himself to look away, gripping his crossbow tightly before letting out a shaky breath. He’s never seen someone look at him with so much anger before, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He didn't blame them one bit, he had almost murdered a child, he had been the one to fire the shot and he could never erase what he had just done. Looking down at his shaky hands, he stares at them, trembling while George tries his best to comfort him but right now, Dream felt like he didn't deserve such treatment. He was a monster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Jesus, what have I done?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream lets out a small shaky smile as the memory was brought up into his head, shaking his head lightly before placing his hand over his mask. He inhales and exhales, anything to get rid of that god awful memory. It haunts him to this very day, reminding him that he could never undo what he did, his mistake that would probably loom over him. In the end, Tommy did forgive him. He bragged that if he didn't hit the water he totally would’ve had Dream, telling that he now has a badass scar that he can show off now. Dream remembered giving a nervous smile, he knew Tommy was trying to help but that still left a pit in his stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That meant Tommy would have to see the mark, the scar that almost killed him… he left a reminder that Tommy could’ve died by his hands…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> No teen should ever have that kind of awful reminder in their lives. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stop it’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mind came to a halt, trying to get him back on the right track. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Stop thinking about it right now, just continue on with what you're doing…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lets out a tired sigh, looking up at the sky. It was a mix of red, pink, orange; quite a beautiful color. The sun was about to start setting so he better hurry up before the mobs show up, as much as he was a great fighter, he wasn't too keen on roaming around in the night. He holds his netherite enchanted axe just in case and starts walking down, thinking about what was going on in Pogtopia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.... What luck he would have when he sees two familiar members walking up towards him. Wilbur and Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blinks a little bit in surprise,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘huh, Didn't expect to see them here…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream thought, though it wasn't too weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had him irked was when he saw Wilbur holding a tuckered out Tommy in his arms. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That's what kind of surprised him. He knew that Tommy wasn't the type to be babied or be held. The teen was sort of stubborn when it came to physical attention, saying that he didn't like to be babied. Dream begged to differ though, he still remembered the proud and bright smile that had appeared on his face when Dream and ruffled his hair once and told him that he was proud of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Wilbur freezing up when they met eyes, seeing a familiar untrust and protectiveness flash before his eyes. It made Dream feel even more guilty that Wilbur still didn't trust him, even when he had reassured the man that he was okay. He knew that he was lying, he saw the way Wilbur stared at him with this angry, protective look in his eyes every time he was close to Tommy, scared that he would hurt him again. Dream watched through his mask as Wilbur made his way towards him with Tommy in his arms and Techno walking along behind him, smiling though there was something wrong with his smile… it looked a little bit deranged, almost forced. His grin didn't match his half-lidded eyes, they were darker than usual and had a hint of red in them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dream felt a chill go down his spine, something… something wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” Wilbur smiled, his arms cradling the sleeping blonde in his chest as he smiled at the masked man. Dream couldn't see Tommy’s face since his head was against Wilbur’s shoulder but he assumed that he was probably tucked out and sleeping by the way he wasn't responding to anything and was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't expect you to come back so early! You're usually out for like, what? two weeks?” The masked blonde looked back at Wilbur and only gave him a small nod, not sure if he should answer him or not. “Yeah… I just got back a few hours earlier” He answered, looking between him and Techno, who only glared at him with the same blank stare but he saw the way he gripped his sword, watching his every move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Great, now there were two people who don't trust me right now, how nice’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, mentally sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded more, giving a larger smile than before as he moved Tommy a bit in his arms, humming. “Good! Good…” Wilbur muttered, his tone drifting a bit. There was an awkward silence that only Dream seemed to pick up. The Brunette was just mumbling under his breath while the pink-haired man stared down at Dream with a cold stare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This… something was odd, something doesn't fit well here’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream thought, his gut instinct was telling him the exact same thing but he couldn't act out, for now, Techno was staring at him and watching his eyes move, he couldn't do anything with his gaze on him for now. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anyway!” Dream almost flinched when Wilbur shouted, turning to the brunette who stared at him with this... Insane look on his face. It wasn't a surprise that Wilbur had snapped, last time they talked he muttered something about wanting to blow up L’manburg and wanting to become the bad guys. He didn't really support the idea but he did give Wilbur what he wanted. He had remembered Tommy wanting to stop him though, but again, Dream had to step in and prevent him from taking the bombs away. It might be for the better, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe if they were to destroy it, they could reclaim their land back and make sure Schlatt would never come back…’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading back now! We just came to pick up Tommy” Wilbur chuckled, his hand now patting the blonde’s hair as he stared at him with the fondest look on his face, that insane look fading away but the protectiveness stayed. Dream felt a soft smile under his mask, it was sweet, to be honest. Tommy always insisted that he wasn't a child that needed to be babied and he absolutely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it when he was given head pats but that was a total lie, seeing as Tommy, even in his sleep, leaned into the touch. “The child tuckered himself out, must have been running around in the woods or something” Wilbur hummed, chuckling a bit as Tommy whined in his sleep when Wilbur pulled his hand away, even Techno had a soft look on his face when he saw it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anyways, we’re walking back to the base, are you coming with us or are you headed off somewhere?” Dream shook his head and hummed, putting his ax over his shoulder. “Nah, I’ll come with you guys”' he answered, ignoring the way Techno narrowed his eyes at him at his words while Wilbur's jaw tightened a bit before he held Tommy closer and gave the masked blonde a somewhat forced grin. “Great, we should start going soon, don’t want the mobs to come and get us, isn't the right Techno?” He asked, turning to his older brother who just nodded, “Yeah, don’t want creepers or skeletons to hurt us…” He whispered, though Dream swore he had heard the man whisper,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘keep Tommy safe…’ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But that was probably just his imagination,</span>
  <em>
    <span> right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Dream had joined them, walking just beside Techno. Though the taller man didn't say anything, the masked man knew he did not like him being beside him or anywhere close to him, seeing as his hold around his sword tightened a bit more. Dream didn't say anything as well, though he made sure to watch his every move as well, making sure that Techno wouldn't do any funny business. He knew that Techno didn't like him that much, especially after what he had done to his little brother but they couldn't really do anything about their little feud right now, especially with the war right now. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>If Dream has only been paying a bit more attention, maybe he would’ve noticed the dried tear marks on Tommy’s freckled face. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>